


Thunder drums

by LaCicer



Category: Original Work
Genre: COW-Tverse, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCicer/pseuds/LaCicer
Summary: Langley e Shannen - spaventati dalla piega che ha preso Celes, impossibilitati a comunicare con lui, preoccupati che possa commettere l'irreparabile - prendono una decisione "estrema": trasferire (o far evadere?) i quattro campioni dei giochi perché il giorno dopo non debbano affrontare una sommaria forca. Le cose però non vanno come loro avevano progettato.Scritta per il COW-T8 per la terza settimana





	Thunder drums

**Author's Note:**

> È molto tirata per i capelli, perciò se a qualcuno l'idea piacesse e volesse riscriverla/scriverla meglio, io sarei contenta di leggerla.

Langley rivolse uno sguardo alle grandi finestre del palazzo reale. Su di esso, si stavano addensando nubi scuri, squarciate di quando in quando da lampi.  
«Sta arrivando una tempesta.»  
Shannen neanche si voltò, continuando a scrutare la tromba scura delle scale della prigione: «Meglio così, avremo qualche speranza in più di farcela!»

*******

«Come avete potuto...»  
Un tuono esplose fuori dalla finestra, esprimendo quello che con la voce Celes aveva controllato. Gli occhi mandavano fiamme e Shannen l'aveva mai temuto così tanto.  
Celes era in piedi di fronte a loro, rigido, i pugni bianchi per la forza con cui erano serrati.  
«Perché non vi siete fidati?»  
Langley di fronte a quegli occhi lucidi avrebbe solo voluto abbracciarlo, ma poi le fiamme che sembrava pronto a scagliare lo tenevano a una dolorosa distanza di sicurezza.  
«Celes, tesoro, non è che non ci fidiamo di te.»  
«E ALLORA PERCHÉ AVETE CERCATO DI FARLI EVADERE!» tuonò il Veggente e la voce rimbombò lungo l'intero corridoio, «Perché non siete venuti a parlare con me?»  
Si fermò, premendosi la mano contro il lato del capo.  
«Perché hai messo un muro, Celes, ecco perché» sibilò Shannen e Langley per quanto fosse d'accordo si trovò a inarcare un sopracciglio in sincrono con il suo ragazzo: "Da che pulpito!": «È impossibile parlarti, ragionare...»  
«Ma voi dovreste fidarvi di me!» esclamò esasperato il ragazzo, perdendo per qualche secondo l'aura di potere e facendo riemergere quei tratti di giovinezza e innocenza che lo caratterizzavano: «Non tramare alle mie spalle per far scappare dei traditori!»  
Shannen guardò freddamente (e di certo veniva meglio a lui che a Langley) la furia del suo ragazzo: «Stavamo solo cercando di proteggerti.»  
Celes si avvicinò minacciosamente: «Da che cosa?»  
«Da te stesso...» intervenne Langley facendo un passo avanti: «Non si torna indietro da un’esecuzione.»  
«Neanche dalla morte!»  
Un botto. Tutti e tre sobbalzarono, solo per realizzare che il vento aveva spalancato uno dei finestrini, probabilmente chiuso male, e ora faceva danzare le tende chiare, creando sul corridoio giochi d'ombra inquietanti.  
«Voi forse lo avete dimenticato,» riprese il Veggente a denti stretti: «ma l'ultima volta che siamo stati attaccati mia madre è quasi morta e se… e se pensano che possono attaccarci così, tramare alle nostre spalle, sfruttare le celebrazioni… non posso permetterglielo.» si allontanò, improvvisamente la rabbia fece un passo indietro, lasciando spazio a una tristezza fragile: «E per quanto vi ami, non posso permette neanche a voi di metterci tutti in pericolo. GUARDIE!»  
Prima che potessero fare una mossa, o anche pensarla, erano circondati. Le guardie si chiusero a cerchio bloccando la visione del loro amato, ma per un attimo Langley poté scorgere una singola lacrima rotolare giù dalla sua guancia.  
Li condussero giù nelle prigioni, che li accolsero con la loro gelida umidità, eppure dove, quella che sembrava una vita fa, avevano condiviso momenti ben diversi, ma erano tutti e tre. Ora mancava terzo punto che riusciva a definire il piano su cui muoversi e ad aspettarli vi erano i quattro prigionieri: Jyx e Knight accasciati dormienti, mentre gli altri due esibivano un sorrisetto beffardo che sembrava voler dar ragione a tutte le teorie di Celes.  
«Fermi!» li richiamarono dalla cima delle scale: «Il Veggente non ha mai detto di rinchiuderli nella prigione! Conduceteli nei loro appartamenti. L'importante è che non escano di lì.» la guardia si rivolse a loro con un inchino: «Scusatemi, signori.»  
Shannen inarcò appena il sopracciglio, ma le spalle si rilassarono appena sapendo che in fondo Celes non era così tanto arrabbiato con loro. Li condussero negli appartamenti e fecero scattare la chiave.  
Langley guardò Shannen.  
«Ha funzionato.» sussurrò senza riuscire a trattenere la sorpresa.  
Shannen inarcò il sopracciglio senza trattenere un sorriso soddisfatto e freddo: «Avevi dubbi?»  
Si avvicinò alla finestra, scrutando il parco.  
Langley lo raggiunse: «La tempesta è arrivata sul castello.»  
Shannen, sollevò lo sguardo. Il vetro rifletteva una giovane, con una stretta coda di cavallo e gli occhi violacei, affiancata da un ragazzo dal volto quasi adolescenziale, con i capelli scuri e gli occhi di ghiaccio.  
Jyx sorrise: «Ed è esplosa esattamente sotto il naso del Veggente.»


End file.
